pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY092: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!
is the 42nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis With the Pokémon Showcase a success for Serena, Ash and his friends continue their visit to Anistar City for Ash's next gym battle for Olympia. However, a woman apprentice starts to attack, thinking Ash, his friends and Professor Sycamore and his assistances, who are investigating more about Mega Evolution, are going to threat the sundial, until the misunderstanding was cleaned up. They all soon discover about Frogadier's past, and mysterous power from a vision and later come face to face with Team Rocket, who try to steal the sundial, and when all was soon fixed out, Ash gets ready for his gym battle. Can he win his next badge? And what is the mysterious power Frogadier will gain? Episode Plot In a certain place, some people are levitating and meditate with their Pokémon. A woman chants they should trust each other, with their hearts, under the guidance of the stars. A shooting star passes through the sky, making a woman, Olympia, becoming very upset. Olympia starts floating, as she is predicting a light and a crisis in Kalos, as well as the faces of those coming to Anistar City. She shows three faces: one of Ash and Pikachu, and the other of Prof. Sycamore. Elsewhere, Serena is admiring her second Princess Key and is counting on Eevee for support in next Showcase. Ash and Pikachu do not want to lag behind (scaring Eevee a bit) and the heroes head off to Anistar Gym, where psychic-type Pokémon are being used. A host on TV reports Prof. Sycamore will visit Anistar City, for the crystal sundial, supposedly originating from outer space, is reported to have connections to the Mega Evolution. Team Rocket watches the twerps and observes the sundial. James is fond of this crystal sundial, for it is about 3000 years old, coming from space. The people can know exactly which time it is because the sundial shines at different angles. Knowing it is valuable, Team Rocket plans on stealing the crystal sundial, even if it is quite large. At the sundial, Prof. Sycamore arrives with his assistants, who prepare the equipment. Suddenly, one of the people from the place of starts, demands Sycamore to leave, sending a Sigilyph. Sigilyph uses Psywave, attacking and damaging Sycamore's equipment. The heroes see the attack and go investigating. The woman demands Prof. Sycamore to leave and sees Ash. Remembering this is the one Olympia spoke of, the woman sends Sableye, who uses Power Gem. The heroes dodge, so Pikachu retaliates with Electro Ball, but misses. Ash sends Frogadier, who uses Water Pulse and hits Sableye. Sigilyph uses Psywave, attacking Pikachu. Sableye uses Shadow Claw, hitting Frogadier, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, defeating Sigilyph. The woman calls Sigilyph back, displeased she is losing, ordering Sableye to use Power Gem. However, the attack is negated by Frogadier's Water Pulse and Sableye is defeated by Frogadier's Aerial Ace. The woman claims they have to leave Anistar City, even Kalos region. She goes to send another Pokémon, but Olympia appears and takes her Ball away. Everyone is surprised to see Olympia floating, who restrains the woman, Carrie, down, along with an another woman. Olympia shushes Carrie, for she interpreted Olympia's future vision wrong once more and acted overzealously. Carrie apologizes and kneels, while Sycamore knows Olympia as the Anistar City's Gym Leader. Ash is surprised, though Olympia confirms the title. The other woman is Sheryl, who is Olympia's apprentice. Carrie apologizes to the heroes and Prof. Sycamore. Olympia, however, explains she saw a disaster in near future. Carrie saw some of these faces and interpreted some of them were the enemies. Seeing Frogadier, Olympia has a vision of Frogadier becoming something different. They arrive to Olympia's Gym, where the heroes, along with Prof. Sycamore and his assistants, are amazed by the Gym's mystical layout. Serena and Bonnie wish Olympia to see their futures, but Sheryl explains Olympia can sense future by being guided by the stars. Sycamore wonders about the threat in Hoenn and Sheryl confirms Olympia did saw the great clash in Hoenn, but they were able to prepare countermeasures in time. Carrie asks Sheryl can these people cause the disaster Olympia spoke of. Sheryl reminds Carrie Olympia did not say they could be a threat, only that they are "inside the vortex of a crisis". Olympia stares into Frogadier's past and tells Ash it has "a checkered fate", in past and future. Olympia claims Frogadier is a much different Pokémon than others, making Ash wonder about Frogadier. Olympia shows her vision - she shows Froakie's egg, as they need to know the past to sense the future. Ash asks Sycamore does he know about Frogadier's past, but Sycamore denies. After Froakie hatched, he watched the other Froakie playing, but was not interested in playing. Instead, Froakie trained hard - alone, but he wanted to achieve greatness. Due to his lonely nature, Froakie got into many quarrels. Froakie learned he cannot achieve greatness by training alone, for Froakie needed a trainer to guide him. Feelings changed Froakie, who got selected by some trainers as a starter Pokémon. However, Froakie was slightly stubborn, feeling something was missing from the trainers they chose Froakie as the starter Pokémon. Olympia cancels the vision, claiming Frogadier wanted love from his trainer. Clemont remembers Froakie rejected many trainers. Ash sees Froakie chose him and is glad, for they can pursue their dream of becoming stronger together. Serena recalls Ash did mention one can find goal with their Pokémon together. Sycamore asks about Frogadier's future; Olympia claims it will gain more power. Ash thinks it means Greninja, but Olympia is uncertain, for it may exceed greatness nobody saw before. Sycamore thinks it may be Mega Evolution, for nobody saw Greninja Mega Evolve. The heroes are thrilled, while Ash wants to pursue this path with Frogadier, who accepts. To do that, they need the seventh badge - Ash challenges Olympia to a battle. Olympia accepts, but has another vision; the sundial is in danger. Olympia's male Meowstic uses Helping Hand to female Meowstic, who uses Future Sight, an attack which takes time to hit the target. The heroes go to the sundial, while Olympia senses the thieves of the sundial also have a great part in the vortex of the crisis. The heroes come to the sundial and find Team Rocket, who release cuffs to pull out the sundial. Since it does not move, they activate the motors. Frogadier uses Water Pulse, hitting the balloon, which scratches the sundial's crystals. Meowstic's Future Sight hits Team Rocket, who blast off, not knowing who even attacked them. Olympia comes to the sundial, making Ash believe this is a worthy opponent to fight and to get the badge from. Olympia claims Ash has to come to "the ritual" and find a new potentials of humans and Pokémon. Debuts Character *Olympia *Malva (on TV) *Carrie *Sheryl Pokémon *Olympia's Meowstic (male) *Olympia's Meowstic (female) *Ash's Greninja (Olympia's vision) Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Sableye (JP) Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsu Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Shinji Seya Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes animated by Kazuki Aoki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors